mukaiau
by azul-se-elevo-del-agua
Summary: mukaiau: to be opposite, to face eachother. My first fanfiction. Story of two sisters, in a bad place that becomes home, and unique abilities and people at arise. eventualy a romance. and i refuse to update until i get more reviews... -.-'
1. Detection

Hey, everybody. This is my first fanfiction; I tried hard to explain everything as best I could. The next chapters are ready for uploading, but I want to get reviews first! Hehe… -.-' this story is based off of me (Toshi) and my friend Jamie (Moriko) and later on our friends show up. I'll explain more in the next chapters about their past. For the first 4 chapters or so it's going to jump a few year's each chapter

Gin didn't understand what had drawn him to the sands of Hueco Mundo that day. It surely wasn't a pleasant walk to take, away from the safety of Aizen's fortress, into the darkness that always covered the hollow world. But he felt he had some task to complete, something pulling him, clawing its way into his heart, his mind. He had to find it. Whatever it was. Whoever it was.

As he continued over the dunes of sand he could feel it… whatever it may be… getting closer. He could feel two of them now. They felt almost human. It was weak, like that of a child, but something was different. He'd never come across anybody who had this mysterious aura like feeling coursing through them. It felt almost primitive. It was so simple yet possessed so much potential power within it.

As he passed one of the tree-like formations that were scattered around Hueco Mundo he felt the two beings to his right. Turning slightly in that direction he spotted two shapes, side by side, against one of the dunes. As he came closer, he began to realize why he'd felt pulled here. He could tell by now they were indeed human. They were two young girls, one older than the other.

The younger looking of the two had almost midnight blue hair and a dark spot below her right collar bone. Looking closer he notice it looked like a light bruise, although it was shaped like a nearly perfect tear drop. She looked about six in age and the area around her felt almost like it as going to rain. This was odd in itself, considering there was no water in Hueco Mundo. It didn't rain; there were no rivers; no lakes; no water; period. (Well excluding however Aizen get water to make tea, he thought randomly)

The older one looked about 8 years of age. She too had an odd marking. Although this time is was under her left eye. It was a light tan and he had to look closely to figure out it was in the shape of a vine. It began to the left of her eye and went under it, at one point branching off, slightly curling down while the other branch swept forward, and continuing its original path. The area around her was best described as the feeling you get in mid spring. Even thought everything in this world was dead and there was no life left to give, she made the area feel living.

As he looked back at the odd marking on her eye, he was unexpectedly met with a bright green. He suddenly realized she had woken up, and was giving him a peculiar look, her expression seeming to ask what the hell he was doing. He leaned back away from her, since she seemed uneasy about someone that close to her.

Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and slowly looked around; she seemed a little concerned, and very confused about where she was. Suddenly looking alarmed she jumped up and began to look about franticly, during this tripping over the younger one. Although, it didn't seem to disturb the blue one much, for she simply mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. The older one calmed down; it would seem she had been looking for the body she had just tripped over.

As she got up, calmly this time, she looked over at Gin questioningly "uhhh…. Excuse me… who are you…?" she asked with a small smile, obviously forcing herself to be polite.

"Well," he began, kneeling down to eye level and extending his hand "My name is Gin Ichimaru, and who'd you be?" as he continued he offered a sincere smile, attempting to make her more comfortable.

Taking hold of his hand lightly she replied "I'm not exactly sure, I don't remember ever having one." Motioning to the blue haired girl she stated "neither of us has one. We just call each other sister. U-um. Also... where are we? I don't remember anything except for sister, I don't know how we got here or anything…" as she said it tears formed in the corners of here eyes. "I-I don't remember anything"

Frowning slightly at her tears, Gin used his sleeve to wipe them away." Ahhh, it alright, how 'bout I bring you and y'ur sister back to Aizen. He lives in a big building not to far from here, we can take care a' ya both." He kneeled down a little more, motioning for her to climb on his back.

She seemed to trust him, for she climbed up and he carefully picked up her sister. As they began walking toward Las Noches, they began to talk slightly. Her asking questions along the way about the trees and the few hollows they passed on their way. After he had explained that Aizen live in a place called Las Noches, stating it meant night, she was instantly confused by the prospect of everlasting nighttime.

The whole way he could only wonder, how had they managed to not get attacked by the hollows, he saw them nearby on his way there, and now he notice there were quit a few. They seemed to notice the odd feeling coming off the two girls, for they showed interest while they walked by, although becoming very calm. What was keeping them at bay? They seemed to have no malicious intent what so ever. As he continued walking, he could only wonder what Aizen-sama's reaction would be to the two….

Well…there you have it… crosses fingers and prays it was ok-ish please no flames… it's gonna get better, I promise! hides behind Gin hit him if your angry at me, he can take hits better than me! tear tear


	2. la Familia de Las Noches

Well, here's the second chapter. Thank you so much pink-kitty! I gave Ulquiorra a bigger part now. Before he just ignored the girls, and now he's all set to have a big part in the near future.

Please read and review! It sucks now but its going to get better!

Once they had arrived at Las Noches, they headed strait to the throne room. Aizen seemed slightly surprised by the trio. Here was Gin Ichimaru, one of the most sinister people he'd ever known, carrying a green haired obviously overjoyed girl on his back, and a blue haired unconscious one in his arms. After the initial shock had worn off he noticed their odd rieatsu, like rain in springtime, creating and preserving life around it.

Soon, after Gin explained the two briefly and introduced Aizen to the one who was awake, the blue haired girl began to wake up slowly. Although, the calmness didn't last long. She opened her eyes slightly, only for them to snap completely opened as she notices a stranger was carrying her, her dark, bright blue eyes watering slightly. As soon as she realized this, she just about flew out of his arms and behind Aizen's chair. Her sister, noticing the absence of the blue girl, chased after her to try and explain things. After, she calmed her down she brought her out into the open. Aizen carefully picked them up and set them in his lap.

Noting that neither of them had names, and couldn't remember anything, he knew these strange girls had no where else to go. Shortly he made the quick decision to take them in. He seemed to feel ha had to care for them. In most cases he would have sent them to their deaths in some form. He informed them of his offer to take them in and they seemed more at ease. They knew they were safe now; they had someone to look up to, a father, the beginning of a family.

Looking at the older girl, he noticed her green hair and eyes, almost like looking down at a thick forest, deep vibrant green. "Hmm… we can't very well have either of you without names… how do you like Moriko? My little forest child" he questioned realizing how everything in her eyes spoke of life, and new beginnings. She nodded happily at this slightly hugging the loose fabric on his arm. Smiling at this he looked over to the smaller one. Her eyes were still slightly teary, he could see himself and the room reflecting off the surface. Almost Like a mirror. "Toshi… mirror reflection…how about that?" realizing that even as the tears cleared up, you could still see the world reflected in her eyes. She bit her thumb and shyly nodded in reply.

As that week went on they had a chance to meet the people around Aizen. Although they were sisters, they didn't have much else in common. Moriko was outgoing, brave, but would almost refuse to talk and became a little offensive in the absence of her sister. Toshi was always shy around new people, and when without her sister. Yet once the two of them were together, they're personalities would immediately change. They both became exuberant, full of passion for life, no longer shy or rude, they evened each other out. Moriko made Toshi braver, while Toshi reminded Moriko of thinking through her actions before actually doing them.

After "Uncle Gin", as the two had begun to call him, they were able to meet Tousen. Toshi seemed to get along with him, for they shared their hatred of fighting. Moriko, on the other hand, met him with a glare. She liked the idea of fighting, beating your enemies, and he was against that. She didn't seem to understand what was wrong with fighting. That and she simply didn't like him. He extended his hand, Toshi shaking it politely. Moriko just stared at it a moment, looked back up at him, and kicked him in the shin. Although, this didn't get much of a reaction out of him, he still felt mildly insulted by her actions. She simply walked back over to cling to gin's robes.

They were able to meet the espada, which was good and bad. After noting some of their reactions, Aizen noticed he'd have to make sure he watched the girls carefully when in their presence. Szayel was obviously curious abut the strange aura about them and Nnoitra plainly didn't like two young, female children in such a high position at Aizen-sama's side, meaning they should never be alone with one of the two. Yammy didn't seem to care much; he didn't see a point in disliking them unless they got in his way. .

The other seemed to have the same reactions. Accepting that they were not to be harmed and go along with whatever was to happen. All except for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow took slight interest, but more in they're odd behavior together, they didn't seem afraid of him in the least, and he felt he had to protect them, shall the need arise for him to do so. Ulquiorra also had interest in the two. He knew he would have to help watch them carefully, if they were important to Aizen-sama then they were important to him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra immediately gained the trust of the girls. Even after a short while they began to stand closer to the two arrancar when they felt afraid, or when passing by others in the halls. The girls looked up to them as if they were the girls' brothers. The sisters' small family was getting bigger. They now had a father, uncles and brothers to protect and watch over them.

Well, hope you liked it….hehe "

Review…? sad face


	3. Abilities and tragedies

i think it came out ok..ish... some parts i realy realy think are too dramatic, but be truthful, tell me what i need to improve on!

huggles readers even though it isnt alot compared to alot of other stories, ive had 40 ppl read this in 3 days, and that makes me happy!

* * *

Time in their world was slow, but the girls continued to grow as they would have in the human world. This made it so they would now be older than someone born in their same years. They grew and matured, during which the markings got darker, more elaborate. Moriko's now was a light brown, with a few more vines sprouting off of it, like a living vine. Toshi now had 3 lines beginning to form around the now pale blue tear drop, as if the image itself had to ability to move the water.

A few odd events had occurred over these short years. The few times the girls had gone missing, they could be found far away from the fortress. Every time this occurred, they would be found with some kind of hollow. Although, the difference seemed to be that instead of interacting with hollows that were once humans, as any normal human would have done, it was the broken soul of an animal. it looked like the girl where controlling them, yet everyone could see that these lost pets and wild animals were freely listening, and even the ones who appeared to once be something that was dangerous to humans in its time living, would never cause them any harm.

They were like kin, the "animals" would find them, and let take them away from Las Noches, and each time the girls' hidden powers seemed to form a little faster. At one time, the sisters brought their father and uncles along on one of their adventures. They immediately showed them what they had been teaching themselves. Both girls walked a few feet away and put their hands into the ground, cupping some of the sand and showing it to their family. Although nothing odd happened at first, they could feel the "rain and life" coming off the girls hands. Suddenly, simultaneously happening in their hands, a small green leaf grew out of the sand in Moriko's palm, and Toshi's hands filled with water, pushing the sand away.

Obviously a little stunned by the girls, it took the three a while to understand what had occurred. Never had the girls shown anything like this before. Everyone had always dismissed their reitsu as just that, odd reitsu. They had never shown signs of being anything besides human. Now the odd features seemed to make since. Moriko was like a forest; green hair and eyes, the mark of a vine, and the feeling of life that radiated off from her. Additionally, Toshi had ones similar to water; blue hair and eyes, the water drop, and the after-rain feeling. But, as these questions finally got answered, many more arose. They didn't have anywhere that would even have water or a seed to grow. They each could summon on these elements as easily as they could move a limb. They didn't need to do kidou, or wield a zanpakuto or anything…

Soon after the discovery of the girls abilities, Aizen saw it fit they went to the real world. Their surrogate uncles and brothers began to train them somewhat. Since they had discovered the elements within the sisters, they knew it was safe to let them fight. Naturally, their father was worried about the girls fighting. He hadn't kept the girls this long only because of something as simple as an odd reitsu. He cared for them deeply, they were his daughters. Although, he told the espada to call each other brother and sister, he hadn't had to protect them or raise them, and they stayed by his side merely because he was their leader. And so, because of this, he would watch over all of their training. Not that he had to worry. The only ones who trained with the girls were the ones who cared about Toshi and Moriko's safety a much as he did.

* * *

Of course, while in Las Noches they had plenty of people to teach them the things they needed to know, besides how to defend them... They could speak, write, they could do everything expected of a child of their age (10 and 12). Yet still, he felt they needed some kind of interaction with the humans. After all, that was most likely where they had come from. Maybe it would give them some of their memories back. Aizen had their brothers take them there.

As they arrived in Karakura Town with their "brothers"¹, you could feel the excitement radiating off of them. They took the girls to stores, the park, just about everything they seemed to want to do. They easily fit in with other humans, their oddly colored hair dismissed by most as something kids were doing these days. At the end of the day, as it was getting dark, the two girls noticed the flashing of bright lights in the distance. Naturally curious, they dragged Ulquiorra and Grimmjow towards the lights.

Upon arriving, they realized it was a fair. Since none of the four had ever been to one, they decided to look around. Soon they were playing games, going on rides, having the full fair-time experience (although, Ulquiorra didn't show much emotion through all of this²). Eventually, while their brothers were busy getting drinks for all of them, the sisters noticed a large red building down the crowded path. Immediately interested, they wandered over to it on their own, too curious to wait for their brothers' return.

Slowly peering inside, they were hit with the smell of hay and animals. They were slightly confused. They were used to animals back home, but these ones had no masks, and were in cages. At that, the people were petting them and feeding them, the animals back home would bite anybody besides them. Shrugging it off, they walked over to the pens. They had only planned to stay a short while, and then return to the picnic table, but they eventually lost track of time.

Eventually, their brothers returned to the table. Both of the men looked at each other, the slight worry apparent on their faces. They hoped something hadn't gotten to the girls. Even if someone had taken them, they knew that they would be able to get them back anyways. But that wasn't what worried them. Their little sisters were missing, what if they had fallen or gotten hurt? It had always been like this, it had never mattered if they only got a small scratch, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow love the girls dearly, and so they always worried. (Of course, neither of them had ever cared for ANYONE before the girls came along, so this lead to the both of them being _slightly_ over protective) in the end though, the girls reitsu was easy enough to track, so they began walking in the direction they had felt it from.

Both the girls were still in the barn, and hadn't noticed a man near them, smoking a cigarette. Eventually, he got up and began to walk away, carelessly throwing the cigarette to the ground, not noticing it had landed on a pile of dry hay. ( A/N:beware, uber-ly stupid, overly dramatic and traumatizing event about to happen, but it is important to the story later on and I couldn't figure out how to put it in…) still preoccupied by the small horse they were petting, they hadn't seen the small flame growing until it was quickly moving up the sides of the barn. Being on the side of the barn, where the door had been closed and locked to keep some of the cool night air out, they hadn't been able to get out of the barn like the rest of the children and parents. By now though, it was too late to try getting out anyways, before they knew it, they were surrounded by flames, and the sounds of the animals screeching as the fire caught the hay in their pens. ( A/N i'm sorry! No animals were actually harmed in the making of this fan fiction!!!)

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow casually walked over to the barn, but as they got closer, they noticed the bright yellows and oranges leaking out of the barn window, and recognized the two voices that came out almost as fast as the flames had. Running over, they both knew there wasn't anything they could do at this point. Their little sisters were trapped inside a burning barn and most likely in pain and dieing. Neither of them had ever felt this powerless, the thought of the girls' father hadn't even crossed their minds; all they could think of were some haphazard plans to try and save the two.

Inside the barn, the sisters noticed the flames closing in. trying o defend themselves, they called on their elements. Attempting to stop the roof from falling on them, Moriko's pulled up vines from the floor, willing them to grow above there heads. Toshi attempted to pull the water from the ground, pulling it up and wrapping the water around her left arm. Before either of them could accomplish any kind of protection, the recently summoned plants caught fire, easily breaking and falling across Moriko, burning crisscrossed patters on her right arm. As soon as the water had made its way up Toshi's arm, it began to heat up, due to the closeness of the flames. As it did it burned her hand, causing her to drop the water, and dropping the boiling liquid across her arm, searing a spiral formation from her shoulder to her palm.

Eventually though, Grimmjow decided there was no way they could make this any worse, they could hear the animals, one by one, stop crying out and they knew their sisters would soon join them in their silence. Being as brash as he was, he ran at the burning building, Ulquiorra following immediately behind. Rushing into the flames they quickly found the girls on the floor of the barn, ducking down to escape the smoke and fire. Quickly taking off the coats they had bought while in the human world, they wrapped up the two small girls to keep the flames off of them and carefully picked them up. They ran out of the building, Ulquiorra carrying Moriko and Grimm carrying Toshi. Before anyone could notice, they used Sonido to get away form the fair grounds. As soon as they could, Ulquiorra began to open the gate, while Grimmjow contacted Aizen, telling him that the girls were hurt and asking him to have assistance ready.

Upon arriving at Las Noches only minutes later, the girls still crying out in pain, their father and uncles met them at the entrance. Szayel along with some assistance, took the girls to the medical area. Although, nobody had trusted him before, they now noticed he looked determined to save them. Their father actually seemed slightly panicked. He hadn't said a word since the girls' arrival, he didn't seem to know how to react. Wanting to comfort the two as best they could, Gin took Moriko's unburned hand, as Tousen did the same with Toshi, trying to slightly distract them from the pain in any way they could. Once they had gotten into the medical wing, they each got an IV, giving them pain killers and sleep aids, and soon the girls were sleeping soundly, except for the occasional whimper while the burns were cleaned and bandaged. They were kept asleep until a week later, once the burns had closed, so they wouldn't get infected.

Eventually the wounds healed, leaving a long trailing scar down Toshi's left arm and a scattered, crisscrossed one on Moriko's right. Although the physical wounds had healed, the trauma from almost dieing in flames left a permanent mark on the girls' fears. If they even saw an open flame tears would immediately spring to their eyes due to their hearts and minds racing with the memories of the fire, they wouldn't be able o move, they could simply stare until someone moved them away, upon this they would break down, only coming out of the shock after an hour. Even though Aizen and everyone tried their hardest to get the girls to stop fearing flames, it couldn't be helped, for even a flickering light could cause panic to cross their features.

* * *

Well… there we go! This whole chapter was written just so I could put the fire in there. And the fire was only there so we can add in our two friends and make it an epic meeting… but you'll have to wait until the next few chapters for them to show up.

although I mentioned it before, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra care for Toshi and Moriko like overprotective brothers, and we (Toshi and Moriko) look up to them like younger sisters would

Wow… image Ulquiorra with the same expression Byakuya has when Ichigo bursts through the window after Aizen betrays soul society, and he's on a tilt-a-whirl kind of ride, but not moving himself at all, just sliding across the seat with Grimmjow and the girls next to him waving their arms around and screaming… cute image, huh? Lol!

oh! and, i was thinking about what pink-kitty said, about wanting ulquiorra in it, and originaly the fair scene had gin taking them,then i changed it to aizen, then to tusen and gin, but ulquiorra and grimmjow worked out soo much better!!


End file.
